


Character Information Booklet - Annie Bogdan-Wayne

by The_Marmalade_Jar



Series: Annie Bogdan-Wayne [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marmalade_Jar/pseuds/The_Marmalade_Jar
Summary: Under editing
Series: Annie Bogdan-Wayne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935028





	1. Basic Information

* * *

**Full name:**

  * Annastasia Lilian Bogdan _(formerly)_
  * Annie Lilian Bogdan-Wayne



**Date of birth:**

  * Tuesday, 31st of October, 2000



**Place of birth:**

  * Transylvania, Romania



**Astrological sign:**

  * Scorpio



**Nickname(s):**

  * Edward Cullen
  * (Count) Dracula 
  * Winnie The Witch 
  * Annie-Wannie
  * Wicked Witch
  * Bloodsucker
  * Bat Breath
  * Moonbeam



**Alias(s):**

  * Ghost _(hero)_
  * Phantom _(villain)_



**Gender:**

  * Female



**Pronouns:**

  * She/They



**Age(s):**

  * 4-years-old
  * 5-years-old
  * 7-years-old
  * 10-years-old
  * 12-years-old
  * 14-years-old
  * 15-years-old
  * 16-years-old
  * 17-years-old
  * 18-years-old
  * 19-years-old



**Status:**

  * Immortal



**Species:**

  * Demi-Vampire (?)*



**Sexual orientation:**

  * Pansexual



**Blood type:**

  * Unknown



**Native language(s)/secondary language(s):**

  * English _(native language)_
  * Romanian _(native language)_
  * German _(secondary language)_
  * Japanese _(secondary language)_
  * Mandarin _(secondary language)_
  * Thai _(secondary language)_
  * Persian _(secondary language)_
  * Swedish _(secondary language)_
  * Indonesian _(secondary language)_
  * Slovenian _(secondary language)_
  * Filipino _(secondary language)_
  * Spanish _(secondary language)_
  * Dutch _(secondary language)_
  * Russian _(secondary language)_
  * Lithuanian _(secondary language)_



**Occupation(s)/affiliation(s):**

  * Olympians
  * Camp Half-Blood
  * The Team
  * The Batman Family
  * Nightwing's Team
  * Birds of Prey
  * The Justice League
  * Teen Titans
  * The Titans




	2. Appearance Information

* * *

**Ethnic background:**

  * Romanian



**Eye colour(s):**

  * [Green](https://petitemagique.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/eyeskylar.jpg) _(human)_
  * _[Glowing](https://uk.funkylenses.com/media/catalog/product/cache/4/thumbnail/542x/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/5/3/5301_eye_uv_green_2.jpg)_[ green](https://uk.funkylenses.com/media/catalog/product/cache/4/thumbnail/542x/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/5/3/5301_eye_uv_green_2.jpg) _(vampire)_
  * [Red](https://idealeyecare2020.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/red-eye-1280x720.jpg) _(hungry)_



**Hair colour(s):**

  * [Black with red front stripes](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/69/19/e5/6919e53808e4343662831aed16357c55.jpg)



**Hairstyle(s):**

  * [Short loose ponytail](https://www.ecemella.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/loose-ponytail-short-hairstyles.jpg)
  * [Half-up-half-down bun](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d0/bb/30/d0bb30354d14c6dc3ff33a2a2b05e948.jpg)
  * Down



**Face type:**

  * Diamond



**Nose shape:**

  * Pointed



**Weight(s):**

  * 101 pounds/45 kg
  * 110 pounds/49 kg
  * 115 pounds/52 kg
  * 120 pounds/54 kg
  * 127 pounds/47 kg



**Heights:**

  * 5'5 ft./167cm
  * 5'7 ft./173cm
  * 5'9 ft./179cm
  * 6'0 ft./182cm
  * 6'3 ft./192cm
  * 6'6 ft./201cm



**Breast size(s):**

  * 30D
  * 32DD
  * 32E



**Handedness:**

  * Ambidextrous



**Scar(s):**

  * [Cuts, scrapes, bruises and bite marks on her right hand](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4a/8e/62/4a8e62452727ef95d28094dd260a54f2.jpg)
  * [3rd degree burns on her left hand](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ea/a4/9c/eaa49c20f293844308982b06583eed3c.jpg)



**Tattoo(s):**

  * [Hecate wheel, flower and leaves on her right wrist](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2a/7f/32/2a7f32bfeb6021074c43ac9dc99e848d.jpg)
  * [Crow on her left arm](https://tatspiration.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/crow-tattoo.jpg)



**Accessories:**

  * [Silver](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b5/29/00/b52900f1b120bc0363d6f7bfd769301c.jpg)[ nec](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b5/29/00/b52900f1b120bc0363d6f7bfd769301c.jpg)[klaces](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b5/29/00/b52900f1b120bc0363d6f7bfd769301c.jpg)[ with](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b5/29/00/b52900f1b120bc0363d6f7bfd769301c.jpg)[ "juice"](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b5/29/00/b52900f1b120bc0363d6f7bfd769301c.jpg)[ inside](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b5/29/00/b52900f1b120bc0363d6f7bfd769301c.jpg)[ them](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b5/29/00/b52900f1b120bc0363d6f7bfd769301c.jpg)
  * [Moon choker](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/84/a2/39/84a2395dd1ecf1165d25de48ae4ac561.jpg)
  * [Alice In Wonderland earrings](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d5/03/1e/d5031e02eee4cbf8ba0ab1161036f239.jpg)
  * [Silver and blue small skulls, moons, crescent moons and silver rings on left hand](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/85/ba/3185ba32d6c910c4cabf77c5c5056f1c.jpg)
  * [Black rings on right hand](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0e/d8/eb/0ed8eb11b7cb099980b890c113ee41b3.jpg)
  * [Black septum piercing](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61wcWoLzq2L._AC_UL1000_.jpg)
  * [Double side lip piercing on the right](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9c/29/41/9c2941052e68c8a44c350424ebf61e16.jpg)
  * [Tongue piercing](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71g%2BmbgnSuL._AC_UL1500_.jpg)
  * [Black and red necklace](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8b/c5/1c/8bc51cb68482a5c7803fe5d9ebbab052.jpg)
  * [Camp necklace](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0a/02/33/0a0233aee72fb23c54bc777af5d249e3.jpg)



**Makeup:**

  * [Black lipstick](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7d/36/0e/7d360e0cdcdb08f6ae66972669d106f6.jpg)
  * [Black nail-polish](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/59/6e/78/596e7886783804dc5ec2dd5b8ac4c4a8.jpg)




End file.
